Tumors and Tiaras
by Stephanie Reiko
Summary: Basically, all the princesses I could think of with tragic accidents involving their stories. Better than it sounds! Oh yeah, and Prince Charming is a sexy doctor. Kinda funny.
1. New Patient: Belle and Ella

**Ok, second story. Yay! Ok, so basically I thought Hey, a lot of the princesses stories had to do with things here. So yeah, the entire thing takes place in a hospital, with sexy doctor Prince Charming and his patients and co-workers. **

**So imagine if all the princesses' Princes disappeared, leaving only one. **

**You get my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the princesses, princes, or Disney characters in this story.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

3rd Person POV

Dr. Richard Prince sipped nonchalantly at his cooling coffee, looking over the next patients clipboard.

A suicide attempt by a Belle Beeston **(A/N: Lol)**; her husband, Roger Beeston **(A/N: I don't know.)** had been killed in a drunk driving accident earlier this month. 

Records show that Roger had a history of drinking, often getting violent and irritable, but never towards Belle. Apparently, she was about the only one who could get him to calm down enough to where he would pass out. But when he was sober, they were often very affectionate towards each other.

_Pity,_ Richard thought as he studied her ghastly complexion. Her face was ghost white from the loss of blood, her eyes wide open, staring emptily into the space above.

As he rose to leave the room she snapped up, eyes staring into his like daggers. That was all she did for a minute, was stare at him with empty, lifeless eyes.

She snapped out of her trance, eyes rolling back in her head and she fell back onto the bed, head hitting the pillow. Richard stared at her for another second or two before turning to leave.

_Well, that was odd_, he thought as he passed the cleaning janitor, Ella.

"Morning, Elle," he said as he passed her. She looked up from her mop, smiling nervously and blushing. As she remembered those warm blue eyes, she wondered idly if he knew that it was her at that Christmas Party where they danced and kissed. Remembering that night she blushed, looked back down at her mop and bucket, and continued to clean.

She only continued to work here for two reasons; One, because her stepmother was blowing all her own money and needed Ella's. Two, Richard.

She spent the rest of her shift daydreaming about the night of the Christmas Party.

And so the day carried on like any other day would. Near the end of his shift, Dr. Prince was called over to the front desk.

"Yeah, Doris?" **(A/N: Lol, sorry, had to put that in there.) **he asked as politely as he could. He was rather irked that he was being kept here a little later than planned.

"Tomorrow you have a new patient; she needs special attention," she said, the term she used when someone had a physiological problem.

He sighed. "Okay, so what's her name?"

Doris looked up, her half circle glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose.

"Aurora."

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, hit or miss?**

**Should I continue or what?**

**Review, please!**


	2. Special Needs: Rose and Whitney

**Yay! I got my first review and alert! (Thanx a bunch to allyandmax &** **Tiger Lily21)**

**Anyway, yeah, back to where we last left off at the hospital, which I am officially naming Castle Hospital (which is actually a real hospital in Honolulu, Hawaii)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any princesses or Disney characters in this story**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously at Castle Hospital_

"_Tomorrow you have a new patient; she needs special attention," she said, the term she used when someone had a psychological problem._

_He sighed. "Okay, so what's her name?"_

_Doris looked up, her half circle glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose._

"_Aurora."_

________________________________________________________________________

*The next day*

RPOV (Richard)

Driving to the hospital, I began mulling things over.

This Aurora King girl, for instance; She had some kind of psychological problem, or so said her guardians.

According to her file, she lived in a small apartment on the outskirts of town with 3 middle-aged ladies. By the looks of it, they weren't the friendliest ladies around, **(A/N: Sorry, this is a sad story; had to make the fairies mean.) **

They reported her doing insane things, such as singing to animals and dancing with a coat. **(A/N: That was in the movie, lol) **They also claimed that she had insisted to each of them on numerous occasions that her prince Philip would come and rescue her from the dragon.

After further thought, they recalled Aurora (nicknamed Rose) dating a boy in high school named Philip. They were prom king and queen, which is where she may have gotten the "prince" title. That year, Philip died in a fire at his house, caused by a lit cigarette someone had thrown into a rose bush. They also admitted that Rose had turned to cocaine to deal with his death, causing mild insanity. They brought her to an asylum after she claimed that a dragon had lit Philip's house on fire, and that he came to her in a dream telling her that if she went to the dragon's lair, he would save her by killing the dragon and that they would be together.

A month after they had admitted her to the asylum, she escaped and ran to Philip's house's ruins ('dragon's lair'). She lit a cigarette, took a few puffs, and threw it into the ruins. She took out a bottle of booze before drenching the remains of the home. The fire began almost immediately, surrounding her in smoke. She kept calling out, "Philip! Philip!" until the smoke was so thick that she tripped and stuck her finger on a shard on glass. At the sight of the blood she had fainted, hitting her head hard on a boulder.

They found her a few minutes after that, knocked out cold. After the put out the fire and brought her to the hospital, they found out that not only had she inhaled smoke and suffered minor burns, but that when she hit her head on the boulder she had slipped into a coma. She would be out for an indefinite amount of time.

My job was to be there if she woke up and to make sure she didn't flip out. I had done this before, with a patient named Whitney Snow **(A/N: Whitney Snow. Snow, Whitney. Snow White, get it? *chuckles*)**

Whitney had eaten an apple containing a rare bacteria nicknamed "The Sleeping Death". 5 seconds after consuming, the bacteria spreads through the entire body, especially the brain, and sends them into a long, dreadful coma. She had woken up when her husband visited her. Well, ex-husband now. It turned out the bastard visited because he needed her to sign divorce papers **(A/N: Lol, that would suck wouldn't it?) **

She had taken a liking to me, flirting with me and singing me songs that she had written that split second. She was still a little, um, tipsy from the drugs we continuously gave her to keep her okay.

I parked in my usual spot; 2nd row, 3rd from the right. Hopping out, I straightened out my scrubs before walking through the automatic doors to the blindingly white halls with their squeaky clean floors and pictures of flowers.

"Morning, Dr. Prince," Doris monotone voice said as she handed me my clipboard of patients for today.

"Morning, Doris." **(A/N: I LOVE THAT NAME!!!! *dies from laughter*)**

First up, I had Aurora. I walked to her room, 213, and swiftly swung it open.

My breath caught in my throat.

_This _was Aurora? The crazy chick who nearly killed herself? It didn't look like it. Flowing blonde hair scattered around the lumpy hospital pillow, full red pouting lips curled in a half-smile, thick dark lashed surrounding rose petal eyelids, all beautifully configured on olive skin that shone like a thousand suns.

I had a strange urge to kiss her. I followed it all the way to her lips.

Her soft, red lips touched mine for just a second when I felt something underneath me. A sigh. She was awake!

I jerked back, startled and embarrassed for being caught.

Her eyes were hazel, big sparkling pools filled with confusion.

A bright smile lit up her face.

**(A/N: You almost thought this was going to be a tender moment. Pssh, c'mon.) **

"Philip! I knew you could do it!" She exclaimed.

It was my turn to be confused. "What?"

She gave me a questioning glance. "Philip, in my last dream you told me specifically that you were gonna kill a doctor and have your spirit take over so that we could be together. Why don't you remember?"

Oh my God, they weren't kidding. I quickly ran over to my syringe. I filled it with the sleeping drugs and tried to get her still enough where I could inject it into her arm.

"Philip! What are you doing?! You're not Philip! You're the dragon, aren't you?! The dragon that separated me and my beloved! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" As her arms made a fleeting attempt to strangle me, I finally aimed and shot the medicine straight into her arm.

Her strength began to weaken, her arms no longer trying to choke me.

"I'll…kill…you…I…willllll," she drawled out the last word as she slipped into unconsciousness.

With the condition she's in, she's going to be in her for months.

With me.

I'm stuck with her for months.

Crap.

**___________________________________________________________**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review, tell me what you think.**

**Or even tell me what princesses should be next!**

**(Oh, and I put some stuff on my profile. Check it out!)**


End file.
